High School DxD: Ace (Minor Characters)
These are the minor characters that appear in High School DxD: Ace Aradian Grimoire's Peerage Xenovia Quarta Xenovia Quarta in High School DxD: Ace was a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage and is a member of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. Xenovia Quarta is best friends with Miranda Seichool and Irina Shidou and is also the only Knight if Aradian's Peerage that has a sword that has a sword stored in. Xenovia Quarta's personality is the same. Her appearance is now just her with her battle uniform on which consists of a black unitard Irina Shidou Irina Shidou in High School DxD: Ace is a devil who was a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage as a Bishop, and is now a member of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. Irina Shidou is best friends with Miranda Seichool and Xenovia Quarta, and is also the only member of Aradian's Peerage that has a ring-like weapon. Her personality is the same. Her appearance is now just her with her battle uniform on which consists of a sleeveless black unitard Rias Gremory's Peerage Rias Gremory Rias Gremory in High School DxD: Ace is a wandering King of her own peerage. She along with Akeno Himejima are the only members of the peerage because of the others being either killed, or left. Rias Gremory serves as a devil who helps Aradian Grimoire and her peerage on missions that involve a lot of devils, angels, and fallen angels. She doesn't know how she lost the other people, but she does know that Issei Hyoudou was killed by Silas Kasslehoffe who left the peerage, only to get killed by her. Akeno Himejima Akeno Himejima in High School DxD: Ace is a wandering Queen of Rias Gremory's peerage. She along with Rias Gremory are the only members of the peerage, and Akeno seems to be fine with it because of how they both can spend quality time with each other. Akeno like Rias, served as a devil who helps Aradian Grimoire and her peerage on missions, and also has a deep crush on Maxilos Von Dredge because of his muscles and strength. Aradian Grimoire's Household Sylvester Grimoire Sylvester Grimoire is Aradian Grimoire and Solvace Grimoire's father, the husband of Meladine Grimoire, and the ruler of the Grimoire Clan. Sylvester is cunning and is also kind to those he knows, he was once one of the 4 Great Satans that defeated Dormin 1000 years ago. Sylvester is also the son of the ancient Vladimir Solves Grimoire and brother to the Laughing Joker, Mei * Sylvester Grimoire is Schniezel Britannia from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Meladine Grimoire Meladine Grimoire is Aradian Grimoire and Solvace Grimoire's mother, the wife of Sylvester Grimoire, and the Queen of the Grimoire Clan. Meladine is kind and beautiful like Aradian and also cares for her a lot and sometimes becomes overprotective when Aradian was a kid. She wasn't part of the devil war against Dormin, but was part of the war that began the alliance between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels * Meladine Grimoire is a random girl from Cardfight Vanguard G: Girs Crisis Solvace Grimoire Solvace Grimoire is Aradian Grimoire's brother and the son to both Sylvester Grimoire and Meladine Grimoire. Solvace Grimoire is the current member of the 4 Great Satans, and is best friends to Aradian's rival's brother, Masochist Bloodshed. Solvace is sometimes selfish, but other times, he is nice to both his sister, and her peerage * Solvace Grimoire is a random boy from a unknown series Vladimir Solves Grimoire Vladimir Solves Grimoire is Aradian Grimoire and Solvace Grimoire's grandfather, as well as Sylvester Grimoire, Mei and Meladine Grimoire's father/father-in-law. Vladimir is known as the Undead Demon Lord because of how he was reborn as a Undead Demon by Thanatos, the Grim Reaper. Vladimir and his brother both live in a cemetary, though Vladimir sleeps in a tomb, while Mei sleeps on a tree. * Vladimir Solves Grimoire's design is unknown because I can't think of what he will look like Mei Mei is the brother to Sylvester Grimoire, the brother-in-law to Meladine Grimoire, and the Uncle to Aradian Grimoire and Solvace Grimoire. Mei is known as the laughing joker because of how he always likes to play games despite his age. He may be a old devil, but he has the appearance of a child. Mei, Like Issei, is a pervert. Who likes to touch girl's breasts and butts. Especially Girls with tight outfits on * Mei's pervy laugh can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feVsND8kIOc * Mei really likes to enjoy touching a girl's butt, especially his wife's butt The Angelic Order [[Dominus|'Dominus']] Dominus is leader of the Angelic Order, and the newest God of all the Angels. Dominus is the caretaker of Tiffy. Dominus was thought to be killed, but he was resurrected and was named God of all the Angels because of his strength to defend a child. Dominus aids Aradian Grimoire's Peerage by sending his trustful warriors, Misaki Aizowa, Makoto Duran, and Nightshade the Deadly. Misaki Aizoka Misaki Aizowa is one of the allies to Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. She is the sweetest of all of them and also the kindest as well, despite her breast size. Misaki unlike all female angels, wears a red leotard instead of a black church unitard. Misaki is also best friends with Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, but is also rivals to Seroshu Mizukage. * Misaki Aizoka is Taki from Soul Calibur Makoto Duran Makoto Duran is one of the allies to Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. She is also the kindest while she has a more serious personality unlike Misaki. Makoto wears a different uniform unlike all female angels who wear black church unitards. Her's is a full black bodysuit with silver trimmings. Unlike Misaki, who does a sexy butt pose to distract people, she gets attracted by everyone because of how unique her bodysuit is. * Makoto Duran is Ameno Sagiri from Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs Nightshade the Terror Nightshade the Terror is a Angel hybrid and one of the allies to Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. Being a half angel and a half fallen angel. Nightshade the Terror unlike all of the angels, wears a hood that covers most of his black armor that is actually his skin. Nightshade is the most serious Angel because of how he carries 2 guns, making him look like he's ready to kill people * Nightshade the Terror is the only Angel who learns Magic in High School DxD: Ace * Nightshade the Terror, unlike the members of Rias Gremory's peerage, did not like Issei because he thought oh him as "A perverted psychopath" because of how he likes to touch girl's breasts sexually in his view * Nightshade the Terror doesn't like Devils because of how they made him the way he is today. In the past, he was a simple farmer until devils arrived and killed him Minor Devils Mistine Shekraz Mistine Shekraz was a devil of the Grimoire Clan. She was sweet and kind to all devils, and loved to teach younger devils all about "flowers" and "rainbows" which made them become calmer. When Mistine went on a mission, she was killed by a Cryo Demon, and she was buried in the cemetary, where they honored her and planted flowers because she liked them. Now Miranda visits her grave, and actually communicates with her spirit. Giving Miranda lots of advice and what she must do * Mistine Shekraz is Kanonno Earhart from Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology 2 Mai Mai is a random devil that is seen little in every episode. Mai is shown to have a bored personality, always talking like she is bored, and she always gets in incidents in both the underworld and the human world. Mai was never taught how to teleport like other devils... so she learned how to drive instead. And on her 1st driver's test. She passed. But when she was getting ready to go to the underworld by someone else's teleportation magic, she raged out and got hit by a airbag instead that knocked her out for a few hours The Wandering Boy The Wandering Boy is a young boy who has no home, no family, and especially no friends. The Wandering Boy though has special powers, making him able to see the future and what is going to happen. Sometimes it's good, other times it's bad. Other times it's very bizarre. The Wandering Boy became best friends with Wendy Mandor after seeing her, and also became Aradian's adopted brother. Making him the newest member of the family * The Wandering Boy is a young version of Lance from Puzzles and Dragons X